Don't Leave
by WonderPickle
Summary: Julie gets injured and Ben becomes panicked as he believes she's on the brink of death. Benlie one-shot, minor fluff.


**for my new friend, TheMasterWarrior312. I hope you enjoy! sorry bout the angst.**

 **haha no just kidding. I'm not sorry.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

"Julie!" Ben screamed.

He jerked his head towards her, just in time to watch as a pile of large rubble rammed into her from behind. Ignoring Kevin, Gwen, and Dr. Animo, he instantly dived for her, reverting back into his human form as he did so.

Luckily, he managed to catch her in his protective grasp before her head could slam against the pavement. Throwing the slabs off her, his arms wrapped around to clutch her shoulders.

"Julie!"

But she had already fallen unconscious.

After picking up on this, her name proceeded to brush violently against his lips again, and three more times after, but it was to no avail. Remaining still, her eyelids were shut firmly together. He didn't want to cause her any more injuries, but as an attempt to bring her back, he rapidly shook her body back and forth. The tennis player's head simply rolled onto her chest as a response, no other limbs even coming the slightest bit to.

" _Julie_! _Wake_ _up_!"

But he felt as though he were merely shouting into an empty void, his emotions lost in pure darkness as the panic, desperation, and fear inched closer and closer to his now very vulnerable heart.

Shifting his gaze to glance at her blood soaked clothes, he knew the bubbling tears in his eyes would inevitably begin to depart and cascade down his face.

A pool of the scarlet liquid had besmirched the canvas of her sweatshirt and skirt, creating a design that evoked a sickening sense of horror in her boyfriend. A bruise forming on her cheek matched the ones spreading across her exposed legs, lacerations in every imaginable place further coating her once perfect skin.

"Julie, please, _please_ wake up!" he yelled, his tone displaying the sobs threatening to climb out of his throat if she did not do as he wished.

Her body remained still. Almost _lifeless_.

"Check her pulse!" Gwen called over the sounds of battle echoing in the changeling's ears.

It took a moment for her words to register in his mind. He was almost too focused on Julie's injury to even process what he'd been instructed to do.

Somehow, though, his cousin's command had managed to snake through the loud pulsing in his eardrum, finally forcing him to remove his fingers from her back.

Gulping, he placed them in the correct position.

His heart stopped completely in his chest while nothing replied back to him. Despairingly, he waited several more seconds as an overwhelming wave of dread crashed through his brain.

 _There was no pulse_.

Ben lost the ability to breath in a matter of a few short moments, his lungs ceasing at the sight before him. He dropped backwards onto the palms of his hands, his senses suddenly blurred by the nausea and numbness rapidly engulfing him. "No…" he muttered, salty tears raining down his face, "No...no...no…"

"Ben!" Gwen shouted, "What is it?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but the droplets of sorrow choked him instead.

An aching sensation burned in his chest, igniting a fire of crushing grief throughout every vein pumping inside. Every emotion he'd ever experienced was suddenly washed away, making Ben feel as though nothing except an immense sadness had appeared to him in a lifetime.

But his heart regained control when he heard her begin to stir.

"Uhhh…"

His eyes widened, and he blinked the tears away as quickly as he could manage just to confirm his hopes.

"Ben…"

The breath that had lodged in his throat cleared, giving him full access to the fresh air he desired. His lips tugged upwards while he began crawling to her. "Julie?"

As a reply, she groaned, not moving her body.

He immediately moved faster, practically bouncing into her grip. He flung himself onto her, embracing her so tightly a leech would've been envious. "Julie! Are you-"

Underneath his sudden weight, she gasped. Noticing this, he guiltily pulled away, but only to witness her wince afterwards. "I'm okay…"

Still remaining close, he cupped the side of her face, not caring that his hand was shortly soaked in blood. "You probably have broken ribs."

Julie did her best to shrug, but it was obvious how much pain it caused her. "I'm... _okay_ , Ben," she rasped.

Somehow, he managed to laugh. "Are you _kidding_? We have to get you to a hospital."

Before she could protest, he'd already gingerly lifted her into his arms. He carried her bridal style, careful not to disturb her injuries. Despite his best efforts, though, she groaned. Attempting to make it less agonizing, he planted a kiss atop her head in an attempt to soothe her.

And although they both knew she'd appreciated the gesture, it had no effect.

Gwen and Kevin instantly ran up to them, a blend of curiosity and concern painted across both their faces when they came into close enough view. "Julie!" Gwen exclaimed, relief taking control of her expression as she noticed the tennis player was still alive.

"You alright?" Kevin inquired.

"I'm going to take her to a hospital. You two take care of Dr. Animo."

Kevin nodded, spinning on his heel to return to their opponent. Gwen instead gave her friend a small grin, passing her a hand squeeze. "Glad to see you're okay, Julie."

Julie did her best to smile in return, but even that seemed like a difficult task.

The redhead then departed, following the actions of her boyfriend.

Ben proceeded to leave again, Julie groaning into his chest as he did so. He pressed his lips against her temple, mumbling into her hair. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. I've got you."


End file.
